


Noite de Filmes

by cohen_stan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluffy, KakaObi, M/M, adolescentes apaixonados, bobos apaixonados, é realmente fofo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cohen_stan/pseuds/cohen_stan
Summary: Obito tinha planejado tudo para aquela noite de maratona de filmes ruins, exceto Kakashi acabar dormindo de uma maneira adorável em seu colo.Ou na qual Obito começa a pensar sobre seus sentimentos por Kakashi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Noite de Filmes

**Author's Note:**

> Isso foi uma ideia muito aleatória que eu peguei naqueles geradores de plot que você encontra aleatoriamente se pesquisar no Google  
> é algo bem bobo e romântico, espero que ao menos te deixe com o coração quentinho!!  
> desculpem qualquer erro!!  
> boa leitura 💕

O plano era fazer uma maratona de filmes ruins. Obito tinha planejado a maior parte das coisas; escolhido o que iriam ver; preparado brigadeiro, comprado doces e até feito pipoca!, arrumado a sala com um colchão, cobertores e travesseiros. Ele só não contava com Kakashi dormindo na metade do segundo filme.

Ele não sabia o que sentir.

Talvez estivesse irritado? Bem, toda e qualquer raiva sumia quando ele olhava para o rosto de expressão serena do melhor amigo. Kakashi estava com a cabeça deitada em seu colo, os cabelos prateados desarrumados com alguns fios recaindo sobre o rosto. Era como ter a visão de um anjo, ou de um gatinho preguiçoso. Obito sentia-se confuso, é, isso era o que fazia mais sentido!

Já fazia algum tempo que seu relacionamento com Kakashi vinha evoluindo, cada vez menos brigas e mais saídas juntos, incluindo troca de segredos bestas que eles prometiam guardar quando juntavam os mindinhos. Obito admitia para si mesmo que sentia algo por ele, principalmente quando o ouvia rir, ou quando observava as diversas expressões de quando ele ficava lendo. Ok, talvez o Uchiha já estivesse completamente rendido pelo Hatake. Às vezes ficava pensando se algum dia poderiam ter algo no sentido romântico, e não era como se ele entendesse tudo o que Kakashi sentia, era um pouco complicado de lê-lo, mas estava tudo bem, não queria apressar nada.

Deslizou os dedos pelos fios cinzentos, fazendo um cafuné suave enquanto continuava a observá-lo dormir. Queria que aquele momento de calmaria fosse eterno. Sentia-se em paz, era como um refúgio momentâneo. O sorriso que se formou em seus lábios foi inevitável.

— Eu amo tanto você… — sussurrou como quem conta um segredo, seus olhos brilhando, demonstrando o quão apaixonado estava.

Kakashi se remexeu levemente, parecendo procurar uma posição confortável. Obito sentiu as bochechas esquentarem levemente, pensando como não teria coragem alguma de dizer isso se o melhor amigo estivesse acordado. No entanto em poucos segundos o sentimento de alívio foi por água abaixo já que Kakashi entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Obito que estavam livres.

— Eu também amo você, demais…

O silêncio era estranho, não era constrangedor, tampouco confortador. O Uchiha olhou fundo nos olhos negros, perdendo-se por um momento. As coisas ao seu redor pareciam paradas e confusas, nem mesmo prestava atenção nas vozes que saíam da tevê, era apenas ele.

— Você sempre esteve acordado? — Obito indagou ainda parecendo processar o que tinha ouvido.

— Uh… Eu cochilei, mas aí você começou a mexer no meu cabelo, mas sei que você pararia se soubesse que eu tinha acordado, então… — explicou-se, o sorriso atrevido tomando forma nos lábios rosados.

Kakashi normalmente usava máscara — tudo porque queria esconder uma pinta próxima à boca, não que Obito entendesse o porquê, mas não seria ele a questionar —, então vê-lo sorrir desse modo fazia o coração do Uchiha bater em um modo muito mais acelerado. Parecia que Kakashi sabia exatamente como desestabilizá-lo. Era surreal.

— Eu… Eu… — o moreno tentou formar uma frase, mas parou no meio do caminho, ainda olhando o outro. — Acho que você não entendeu.

— Não entendi o quê? — Hatake se levantou, deixando seus rostos muito próximos. — Você me ama, não ama? Pois eu também te amo. — a mão dele repousou sobre a bochecha do Uchiha, deslizando em um carinho simples.

O sorriso que deixava Obito sem palavras ainda estava lá, ainda mais confiante e sincero.

— Kakashi… — murmurou.

Sentia-se desnorteado, não sabia o que sentir e quando viu que o outro acabaria com distância entre eles, só se sentiu muito mais ansioso, entregando-se ao beijo. Parecia um sonho tão bom. Os lábios unidos em um simples selinho, evoluindo para um beijo quando entreabriu os lábios e as línguas passaram a se conhecer. Jurava que suas bochechas estavam pegando fogo, não conseguiu segurar o sorriso entre o beijo, levando suas mãos até os cabelos do outro, puxando levemente.

Quando se separaram, Obito estava com seus olhos brilhando, assim como Kakashi. Eles riram, parecendo processar o que tinha acontecido. A sensação de ter o peito aquecido era incrível, pareciam ainda mais bobos um com o outro.

— Nunca pensei que, sabe, ia ser assim — Kakashi disse, risonho. — Eu tava até planejando a gente sair ‘pra jantar quando eu pegasse meu primeiro salário, aí eu me declararia.

— O quê? Você ‘tá trabalhando e não me contou? Kakashi! — Obito pareceu irritado de primeira, mas suas bochechas ganharam ainda mais cor quando a ideia de um encontro veio em sua mente. — Não precisava de um encontro, quer dizer… Você é tão fofo que dói…

— Quem é fofo aqui é você — O de cabelos prateados apertou ambas bochechas alheias, unindo seus lábios nos dele em um selinho rápido. — Mas eu ainda quero um encontro ‘pra gente oficializar nosso namoro.

— Oficializar nosso namoro — repetiu em tom baixinho, completamente encantado. — Você não existe.

O Uchiha se jogou contra o melhor amigo — agora namorado? —, rindo gostosamente. Não saberia explicar com palavras alguma tamanha euforia que sentia dentro de seu peito. Obito era só felicidade, assim como Kakashi, que o abraçou e encheu suas bochechas de beijinhos.

Bem, nenhum deles imaginava que uma noite de filmes ruins poderia acabar do jeito que acabou.

**Author's Note:**

> obrigado por ter lido até aqui ❤️❤️


End file.
